Love Potion Number 9
by Don't Bite the Sun
Summary: Um...well, Fred, George, & Lee--the idiots--have a love potion...and they give it to two boys, quote "just to see what would happen" end quote, who are, um...maybe SLIGHTLY horny...and uh...things devolve from there. H/D slash.


**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, and actually don't particularly wish I did. The characters are just too much fun to screw around with!**

_Bwa. Speak for yourself. Can you imagine what I would do with a tied-up Draco and Harry?_

**This was originally my idea, but somewhere along the way, it got somewhat hijacked by my sister. Okay, okay, perhaps it would be better to say that Lara saved my ass, because I was totally and utterly stuck with the worse case of writer's block I've ever experienced, but please don't tell her I said that. So, we decided to post this on a joint account instead of one of our individual accounts, hence this single story by us. This will be at least a two part piece, so don't get all outraged at the end.**

_Bwahahaha!! I saved your ass!! Truth to tell, we were sitting in Hanna's room and I was bugging her about writing more AGAIN, when she said, "Well, if you have any ideas for what should happen next, write it down, because I don't have a clue." So I said, "REALLY!? Okay!" turned to her computer, and began typing, and it just continued on from there. And this has been a major double effort!! (I wrote all the smutty parts )_

**Oh, and just to clear things up, yes, this is a slash story, and yes, that does mean yummy, yummy sex between two yummy, yummy boys, and if you have a problem with that, you probably should be getting friendly with the back button right about now. If you, as I do, enjoy pretty boys getting cough... friendly... with each other, please continue, and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

_Yaoi...smut...pretty boys...droool_

* * *

_**Love Potion #9**_

* * *

It was the fourteenth of February and the school was buzzing. All through the hallways there were shouts similar to "Longbottom! You look like hell! Still don't have a date?" and frantic conversations along the lines of, "Marissa! I still haven't found a nail polish color to go with my dress! Do you have anything that would?" But, if you passed a certain door on a particular seventh floor corridor, you would hear whispers of an entirely different sort.

"Dear old Minnie nearly always stations herself near the refreshments, so I think a distraction of some sort is in order before we'll be able to spike it."

"So, something to constitute McGonagall's attention, but wouldn't disrupt the party too much?"

"Hmm…We've restocked our fireworks..."

"No…Too much. The whole school would be distracted, plus they last way too long."

"Yeah, I'm thinking something more personal. Do you still have that pair of her knickers from the dare?"

"My God, Lee! You're a genius!"

"I know, I know," the dreadlocked boy gave a modest bow, "I was thinking along the lines of levitating them around the room, trailing the words 'Sevvie Poo, I do you love you. Lurv, Minnie.'"

"Lee, I'm impressed. Very, very impressed. I can see we taught you well."

"Taught me! Ha! You get all your ideas from me!"

"We do not! I'm insulted you would infer such a thing!"

"You totally do! Remember that time with that Hufflepuff and the fizzing whizbees? Yeah, completely my idea!"

"Sorry to break up your little lover's spat, but we need to get our collective ass in gear if we want to pull this off."

"Screw you, George."

"Sorry, don't do incest."

"Bastard."

"And proud of it. Now…"

Down a few flights and slightly to the west of the three boys, there was yet another whispering pair, and these two were also tucked away from prying eyes.

"Look, Pansy, there's something I've been wanting to talk to you about."

"Uh huh?"

"Well, hmm, um, you know how attraction is a funny thing? And you can't really decide who you are attracted to? Well, uh…Merlin, this is hard."

"It's ok, Drake. I know what you're trying to say."

"You do?" He looked up with an astonished look on his face.

"Of course. You're trying to tell me that you don't want to be attracted to me because your parents want us to get married and you are trying to rebel against your parents, but you just can't help yourself."

The blonde boy gaped at her.

"I'm right, aren't I?"

"_NO_! Pansy, I'm _gay_!"

However, in the Gryffindor common room, no one was in any way speaking on a level that would approach a whisper.

Ron shouted at Harry over the din of excited students, all jabbering about the upcoming ball, "You're still not going with anyone are you?"

Harry ducked his head, embarrassed. "Uh, no. There's not really anyone who I'd like to spend an entire night with besides you and Hermione, so I guess I'm going stag tonight."

"Well, I'd invite you to join Hermione and I, but I'm not sure you would enjoy that very much."

"Ron! Guh! Bad, bad mental image!!"

"Oh thanks, Harry," said Ron, teasing, "Glad to see that you think the two of us are so good together." And then he started laughing at the gagging noises Harry was now making.

It was with this that Hermione was greeted with when she walked over to join them. "What in Merlin's name is wrong with you?" she asked Harry.

Harry quickly interjected before Ron could say anything, "Ron invited me to a threesome with you guys. Naturally, I politely declined."

"You did?" asked Hermione, politely raising an eyebrow, "Why did you do that? You don't think Ron and I are attractive?"

Harry gaped at Hermione.

She laughed. "Just pulling your chain. I have to admit that I wouldn't want you anywhere near me and Ron when we're--"

"Too much information!" yelled Harry and covered his ears, much to the amusement to his friends.

They laughed at him until he got sick of it and jinxed them to bray like donkeys whenever they opened their mouths. Needless to say, they kept their mouths shut for quite a while after that. At least until Hermione finally found the counter jinx and Ron was done chasing Harry around the common room with random pieces of furniture.

* * *

_**Several hours later…**_

The gathered students milled restlessly as Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, the resident Head Boy and Girl, walked up to the stage where various pieces of sound equipment were placed and gave a speech somewhere along the lines of "Welcome to the first annual Valentine Dance, we hope you enjoy yourselves." Hermione had wanted to give a longer one about the history of Valentine's Day, but Harry had convinced her not to. In gratitude for their brevity, or perhaps for the first strains of music permeating the room, the students gave an ear-splitting round of applause.

The crowd swiftly separated into those who wanted to dance (or those whose dates were making them) and those who wouldn't dance if their life depended on it. The only exception to that rule was a trio of boys who were hovering near the drinks counter. Sure enough, they were being held at bay by a formidable looking gray-haired woman. After being rebuffed for the third time, the three boys retreated to the other side of the hall.

"Well, that didn't work. Not that it was supposed to. Minnie would probably get suspicious if we didn't try a couple of times to get at the drink counter."

"Thanks for the speech, Fred, but I think we are all fairly accomplished at mischief-making. Who's got the knickers?"

"Wait! You mean you don't have them?!" hissed Lee, "They were in your bureau!"

"You're joking, right?"

"No, I bloody well am not joking!"

"But I told you to get them!"

"You most definitely did not!"

"I did too!"

"Did not!"

BOOM!

The sound of the explosion distracted the two boys from their argument.

"What was that?"

"The perfect diversion!" yelled an excited Lee, and he hurried off towards the refreshment table, now vacated by Professor McGonagall. She was striding through the crowd of had-been dancers towards the small cloud of smoke where two figures were becoming visible. One of the figures could be seen clearly, his dark hair and skin-tone visible against the white smoke, but the other seemed to blend in, only his dark robes visible, seemingly with no body inside of them.

"Potter! Malfoy! What have you done now?"

"It was all his fault, Professor!"

"He insulted my mum!"

Neither of these two comments were easily distinguished from each other, as they had been said at exactly the same time in exactly the same aggrieved tone of voice.

"Boys, this is unacceptable. Potter, you are Head Boy, and Malfoy, you are a Prefect. I expect better from both of you." Professor McGonagall went on to give them a lecture on responsibility, which neither of the two boys listened to, preferring to glare at each other.

When McGonagall seemed to be winding down, both boys looked up from their staring contest and fixed their gazes on the Deputy Headmistress, pretending they had been listening all along.

"Boys, I will expect to see you both in my office no later than eight o'clock tomorrow morning. If you are late, I will add another detention." With that, she swept away, back to her station at the refreshment table, which had only one Weasley twin serving up two glasses of punch.

"Hello, Professor! Lovely evening isn't it?" Without waiting for an answer, he walked towards the two boys who were still glaring at each other.

"This is all your fault, Malfoy," spat Harry.

"And I take full credit for it. Getting the Head Boy detention is no mean feat."

"Harry, don't listen to him. He's just being an idiot. Here, have something to drink." George had reached the pair of glaring boys and pushed a cup into Harry's hand. "Here you go, Malfoy, you can have this glass. Play nicely now boys!" Neither of the boys acknowledged the glasses in their hands or the boy who had handed them the drinks.

"Malfoy, I thought perhaps choosing the right side might redeem you somewhat, but it seems you are still as immature and idiotic as ever."

"Right side, Potter! Who are you to say what the right side is? You're not bloody God. Though it seems you think you are. Just because I don't bloody well worship you like the rest of the school doesn't automatically make me the fucking bad guy! You and your pretty little face don't know shit about me and my decisions, so don't make an ass out of yourself. I owe you nothing." Draco looked down at his hand and realized it was holding a cup. "God, I hope this is spiked." He drained it.

An immediate change came over Draco, one that Harry was oblivious to. "Pretty face, Malfoy?" he said, scathingly, "I should have pegged you for a poof."

"You have no idea, Harry." Draco was now advancing on Harry, who looked confused by the look on Draco's face.

"What are you doing, Malfoy? Get away from me!" He was backing away from Draco, and beginning to panic.

"Oh, come on, Harry, I know you like it." Harry sputtered, not able to think of a reply to that. He was almost backed up against a wall, now, and when he looked behind him, he seemed to realize the seriousness of his position. Quickly he drew out his wand and pointed it at Draco.

"Like to play rough, do you?" said Draco, not deterred in the least by the wand, "I like rough."

A quick incantation and another cloud of smoke appeared. In the confusion, Harry slammed through the huge front doors and sprinted out of the Hall and away, up towards his dormitory. He skidded around corners, taking them as fast as possible without hurting himself. He didn't reach his dorm before he had to slump against a wall, out of breath. Quidditch hadn't been keeping him in good enough shape. _I really should start looking into lifting weights or something like that. I'm so out of shape. _

When he had recovered somewhat, he realized that he had a death grip on a glass of punch, the contents of which had slopped over his hand in his mad flight from the hall. _Where the hell did that come from?_

Fortunately, there was enough left in the glass for one good swallow. With a shrug, he muttered, "I hope it has some alcohol in it," and drained the glass.

He shuddered a bit; it left him with a funny feeling, as if something hadn't been done yet. Ignoring the feeling, he pushed himself away from the wall and started off towards his dormitory again. He was just wondering why Malfoy hitting on him had scared him so badly, when a voice called his name.

"Harry." The voice was low and sultry, but nevertheless carried down the empty corridor. He spun to see who was talking to him in such a unexpectedly sexy way and his eyes immediately caught those of Draco Malfoy. Another jolt hit his body, stronger than the drink-induced one.

"Draco." Though he didn't know it, Harry's voice had the exact same tone as Draco's. Why hadn't he ever noticed how devastatingly attractive Draco was? Who wanted breasts when you could have rock hard abs?

"You ran away, Harry. I'm hurt." He didn't look hurt; he looked like he wanted to rip Harry's clothes off

"Yeah," Harry breathed, "I'm not sure what got into me. But now at least we've got some privacy." Both boys had been stalking towards each other, and now stood nose to nose.

"Privacy, yes." Draco wasn't paying much attention to what Harry was saying, finding his lips much more interesting.

"Much less people to…mmph." Draco had decided to do something about how tantalizing he found Harry's lips and covered them with his own. It was a slow kiss, but neither of the two boys moved, only touching at the mouth.

"I'm so sorry, Harry. What were you saying before I so rudely interrupted you?" Draco was slightly breathless, and his breaths puffed out onto Harry's wet lips.

Now it was Harry's turn to stare at Draco's lips. That had felt so wonderful. "I…I don't remember." Harry was panting harder than Draco, mainly (though not entirely) from his run up here.

"Hmm…" Again, Draco wasn't listening to Harry, even though he had asked him a question. Instead he was watching his hand as it stroked slowly, sensuously, up and down Harry's bare arm. The hair on the arm he was caressing rose at the touch, and Harry shivered slightly.

"Oh no, you're cold. Take this." Draco unbuttoned his dress robes slowly, watching as Harry's eyes followed his fingers. The buttons ended just above his hips, and Draco leisurely opened the robe and pulled it off. Harry had a vague thought that only Draco Malfoy would wear dress robes with slacks and a tie underneath to what was supposed to be an informal dance. Not that he was complaining.

"Oh no, really, that's all right." But he reached for the robe anyway. He wanted to know what Draco smelled like.

…Though why should he have to smell a bloody robe when the real thing was right there?

Harry dropped the robe and took the last step left between the two of them. This brought Harry face to face with Draco, and he found the position oddly familiar. Though the other times he had been this close to Draco, quite different thoughts had been running through his head than the ones that he was currently contemplating.

It was simply too much. He tipped his head in and kissed his old enemy. Harry could taste alcohol on Draco's breath and wondered if mere alcohol could give him as wonderful a high as this. Why, oh why, had he wasted so much time yelling at Draco when he could have been ravishing him?

Harry wrapped his arms tightly around Draco, one hand at the small of his back and the other nestled between his shoulder blades. Harry felt Draco stiffen in surprise, and smiled into his lips. Malfoys weren't always the ones in charge. But it seemed that Draco didn't appreciate this shift in power and started to back Harry up, their mouths never ceasing to kiss, bite, and nibble. Draco pushed Harry up against the wall and voiced what both were thinking.

"I want you. Really fucking badly."

Harry chuckled deep in his throat. "You don't sound particularly excited at the prospect of wanting me…ah, oh." Draco had quite abruptly jerked his hips against Harry's, leaving the rest of what Harry was going to say in the rush of blood that followed.

"Let's just leave it at the fact that I've never had an erection like this in my life."

Harry smirked, though both boys were in complete earnest now. "Hard for a boy, hmm? The Boy-Who-Lived, nonetheless."

Draco smirked as well. "Well, from here, Mr. Potter, you don't seem much better off. Hard for the son of a Death Eater?" Draco ground his hips against Harry's again.

Harry's head fell back against the stone with a thunk, and he moaned, "Hell, yesss." The 's' was drawn out as Draco established a rhythm against his hips. The friction quickly deteriorated the brain function of both boys, clearing the way for pure lust.

Harry could feel the uncomfortable scraping of their trouser zippers and decided to rectify the situation. As Draco continued to grind against him, Harry stroked down Draco's chest, pausing to appreciate the play of his hands over muscles covered by silk. He placed his hands just above the waist band of his partner's pants and then slid them around to his back. He slowly drew his hands upwards, pulling Draco's shirt out of his pants, but never relinquishing the feel of the body pressed against him. He could feel Draco's back muscles moving with each delicious thrust, and for a bit, Harry was distracted.

Draco could feel Harry's hands exploring his torso and relished in the feeling. Who would have thought that one day he would have the Boy-Who-Lived up against a wall, with both of them thoroughly enjoying the situation?

Harry's hands slipped down Draco's back, below the edge of his trousers and skated over his ass. Draco couldn't stop his grin. Harry moved his hands, still in Draco's pants, around to the front and oh so gently brushed against Draco's erection.

The response was immediate. Draco thrust harder and let his head fall forward with a groan. It was Harry's turn to grin. Harry slid his hands out of Draco's pants, eliciting another groan of protest, and gently pulled the zipper down. He popped open the button and pushed his hand back through the now open flap to place his hands directly over the place where Draco wanted attention the most. He purposefully kept his touch light, turning his head to watch the expressions on Draco's face. As his hands did their work below Draco's belt, Draco's expression seemed to coil tighter and tighter. Harry was smirking by the time Draco brought his head up and glared at him.

Draco certainly didn't appreciate being played with like this. He decided that something needed to be done to distract Harry from torturing him and since the body pressed up against him was unfamiliar as of yet, exploration was the only option.

Careful not to dislodge Harry's hands from his pants, Draco leaned forward and began to suck carefully on Harry's neck. Wonderfully soft skin slid under his tongue as he moved up to Harry's ear. When Draco pulled on his earlobe, Harry gasped and let his hands go limp. Draco growled at the loss of friction and jerked his hips again, clearly asking for attention.

Taking the hint, Harry renewed his attentions on his lover's cock, whispering raggedly, "How am I supposed to concentrate when you're doing that?"

"Hmm?" Draco inquired, not wanting Harry to stop but not being able to resist teasing him slightly. "This?" He scraped his teeth gently behind Harry's ear and Harry expelled all his air in one shaky, broken breath.

"Y-yes," Harry panted. "That."

The boys' haze of lust was penetrated by an inquiring mew. Dreading what they were about to see, they both turned and saw Mrs. Norris sitting on the floor watching them.

"Oh, shit," breathed Harry. "Let's get out of here, before Filch shows up. Can you imagine a worse mood-killer?"

Draco cocked his head, his short-circuited brain actually taking this question seriously. "Um. Snape."

"Eeewww!" Harry said. Shaking his head, he regretfully did up Draco's pants and grabbed his hand. "I _so_ did _not_ need that image. Let's go."

"Where?" Draco asked as Harry tugged him down the corridor. "Not either of our dorms."

"God, that would be almost as bad as Snape," Harry said, shuddering. "Can you imagine our roommates watching us?"

"Unfortunately, yes. So where then?" Harry hissed slightly as Draco slipped a hand up his shirt from behind.

"Ummm…an abandoned classroom?" Harry spun around and took off Draco's tie, then unbuttoned the first three buttons of Draco's shirt while walking backward, grazing his fingers lazily over the skin underneath.

"Ugh no, all of the desks are splintery and they're always full of dust." Harry's fingers positively flew as he undid the rest of the buttons and pushed off the shirt, leaving it instantly forgotten on the floor.

"Astronomy tower?" Harry said as Draco ghosted his fingers over the lettering of a Muggle band's logo on his T-shirt, quirking an eyebrow.

"Freezing! Plus it's probably already taken." Harry stumbled as a hand brushed over his side, a giggle escaping. "Ticklish, mm?"

"That's beside the point. Closet?" Draco tried to navigate Harry around a corner but misjudged slightly, his attention not exactly on the hallways, and Harry bumped into the wall. "Oof."

"I am _not_ fooling around - in the - presence of - mops, dusters and - cleaning supplies," Draco gasped as Harry flicked his hands over his nipples, his breath shortening with each repeated pass.

"Well, why don't _you_ think of an acceptable place?" Harry asked petulantly, a little irritated at Draco's pickiness and the fact that his erection was rather painful. He was now being backed up against this corridor's wall, and Harry decided that he didn't like being the one being pushed around all the time. When his back was to the wall and he had enough leverage, he flipped them so Draco was between him and the cold stone.

Draco let out a gasp at the chill on his bare back. "Well, I would, but you keep distracting me." Harry had his mouth on Draco's ear now and was tugging softly. Draco flipped them around again.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Would you like me to stop?" asked Harry, pulling back against the wall and looking at Draco through dark lashes.

Draco just groaned and closed his eyes as Harry pressed his palms flat and slowly circled Draco's nipples with the pads of his thumbs. Harry grinned and flipped them yet again, moving them further down the hall.

This time however, Draco let out a yell as his back came in contact with the wall and he jerked forward into Harry's body. "Augh! What the bloody hell was that?" Draco turned his head and saw what Harry was now staring at. "What the fuck? There's a door there!"

"No shit, Sherlock."

"Huh?" asked Draco, momentarily distracted from mysteriously appearing doors.

"I said, 'No shit Sherlock' and you're supposed to say 'Dig deeper Watson.'"

"Why the bloody fuck would I do that?" Draco looked at Harry, astonished, having completely forgotten about the door behind him.

Harry looked back at him for a second, and then laughed. "Oh right. It's a Muggle thing. Forget it. Let's just try to get in here."

Draco made a face at the mention of Muggles, but turned around to look at the door. Harry reached a hand around him and said, "Well, we can always try the handle."

"Don't! If it did that to me just for brushing against…"

_Click_

"Shut your mouth, Draco. You'll catch flies."

"You are the luckiest bastard I've ever known."

Harry just smiled and pushed Draco through the now open door. "Now we've got some real privacy." Draco smirked and threw himself at Harry, catching his lips in a sloppy, yet immensely satisfying kiss.

Neither boy took very much notice of their surroundings except to note the air of disuse. As long as no one was going to interrupt, they could've shagged in Umbridge's horrible, frilly office. Foreplay was done with and both boys were heartily sick of the hard-ons they were sporting.

Still attached at the mouth, the two boys fell onto the lounge, and Draco slipped his hands under Harry's brightly colored tee and finally pulled it off. The feel of skin on skin was too much for Harry and he jerked his hips sharply against Draco's. Draco groaned and ran his hands up Harry's stomach until…

"Harry? What the fuck are these?" Draco stared astonished at the two small rings adorning Harry's nipples.

"Like them?"

"_Like _them? I don't even know what they are, except sexy as hell." Draco seemed mesmerized by the piercings and reached out a hand to play with them gently.

Harry drew a gasping breath in. "You don't do piercings in the wizarding world?"

"Not there, that I know of."

"You should get some. They feel _so _good when you do that." Draco was dragging his thumbs over them, watching the rings flip back and forth.

Draco looked up at the boy above him. "Can I…" He licked his lips. Harry got the non-verbal message and nodded his head vigorously.

Draco reached his head up and very carefully circled a nipple with his tongue. Harry felt his arms go weak and very nearly fell and squashed his partner. Taking heart at Harry's reaction, Draco grew bolder in his movements, finally pulling the ring into his mouth and sucking. Harry cried out at this, an inarticulate noise of pure pleasure. Draco grinned at his accomplishment and scooted over so that Harry could lie next to him. Harry moved to take the spot offered him and nearly fell off the couch.

"Fuck!"

"Shit! Don't _do_ that, Harry!" In overcompensation for nearly losing his balance, Harry had jerked himself back onto to couch, nearly squashing Draco.

"I'm sorry! I nearly fell for fuck's sake! Why can't this stupid couch be bigger?"

And quite suddenly the couch _was_ bigger.

It was Draco's turn to yell, "Fuck!" and overcompensate, sending both of them to the floor despite the enlarged couch. "What the fuck was that?" Draco said, sitting up and looking around wildly.

Harry blushed and giggled at the same time. "Uh, sorry. I think that was me. I, uh, do accidental magic when I get an adrenaline rush. And by the way, Draco, I like that hairdo on you."

Draco didn't know what to respond to first, but decided for the _slightly_ bigger issue here. "You still do accidental magic?"

Harry blushed more, though smiled at Draco's absentminded attempts to fix his wild hair. "Um, yeah." He ran a hand through his own hair, but stopped immediately once he realized what he had been doing. He had been paranoid about hair-ruffling since seeing Snape's memory in 5th year. "Actually, Dumbledore's been working on that with me lately. Says it's because I was exposed to such a powerful bit of magic when I was so young."

"Yeah, well Dumbledore's an idiot, so no wonder you're still doing it." Draco was clearly done with this conversation and was looking at Harry hungrily again. Though perhaps he hadn't used the best choice of words.

Harry glared at him, even thought the lust was coming back from wherever it had gone when his adrenaline started pumping. "Dumbledore's not an idiot; he's the most intell…ah, oh."

Draco grinned wickedly from where he had Harry's left nipple ring in his mouth. _This is a much better way to shut Harry up than shouting at him._ The thought briefly flitted through Draco's mind before the sensation of skin and metal in his mouth pushed it away. Quite suddenly, that small piece of skin wasn't enough, and he went looking southward for larger treasures. He slid the zipper of Harry's pants down impatiently, extracting his prize carefully.

Harry flopped bonelessly onto the cold stone floor, not noticing the chill and having a rather hard time breathing. All the breath he did manage to acquire was expelled in a very surprised moan/growl when Draco licked the tip of his cock. The over-excited thing twitched eagerly at the sudden attention, making Draco smirk again. Damn, but if Draco's smirk didn't almost make Harry come right then and there.

Finding that oxygen was, in fact, essential to staying alive, Harry took a deep gasping breath in, and used it to say, "Why don't we at least use the couch my magic made? We'd be more comfortable." Not that he was really noticing anything but the feel of Draco's tongue sliding slowly around the base of his cock. Draco nodded and jumped up. Harry looked up at him, perplexed as to where all that wonderful heat had gone, before remembering himself and jumping up as well.

Both of them were shirtless, but their pants (at least Harry's, scraping zippers were a horrible thing) were becoming extremely uncomfortable as their erections made themselves painfully known. Ever pragmatic, except for when he was having his cock sucked of course, Harry decided that it was time to get rid of them. He pulled his off carefully, trying not to catch any unfortunate bits with his zipper. Draco grinned wickedly, scanning the body in front of him leisurely. Harry enjoyed the attention, but he was _not_ going to be the only one naked in this situation.

He moved towards Draco with the clear intent of relieving him of his pants—they looked like positive torture by now—but Draco held up a hand to stop him. Taking a step back to give himself room, he began to take his pants off in the slowest way possible. Harry groaned, but let Draco do his little power trip.

When both boys were quite naked, Draco pushed Harry back onto the couch. He fell gracefully and looked back up at Draco, "Would you, um, do, well…_that_ again?" He gestured awkwardly towards his crotch. Draco smiled and dropped to his knees.

"Of course." And then he couldn't say anything at all because he had something filling his mouth.

Harry gasped and his hips bucked automatically, every blood cell in his body rushing quickly south. All other nerve endings cut off so that he wouldn't be distracted by anything other than the absolutely marvelous feelings being generated from Draco's utterly mind-blowing mouth.

_All those years that mouth was yelling at me when it could have been doing something much more productive…_ Harry thought dazedly, fisting his hands in the blond hair now bobbing up and down over his cock. Then he let out a strangled moan as Draco suddenly swallowed it all, burying his nose in the dark hair around the base. But if Draco continued, Harry would come and he didn't want that to happen yet. Groaning, he disentangled his fingers from the blonde's hair and pulled his head off his dick.

"Fucking fantastic," he panted, combing one hand through the mussed strands as Draco looked up at him. "But I was gonna come."

Draco's face lit up and he smiled. "Excellent," he said, and before Harry could stop him his cock was suddenly balls-deep in Draco's mouth again. With a hoarse shout, Harry bucked wildly, unable to restrain himself, and Draco pinned his hips to the couch.

"Draco, ahh…fuck…I'm gonna…!" And with that brief warning Harry came furiously down Draco's throat, who gagged slightly, which just made a stab of pleasure shoot up Harry's already over-sensitized dick. Slowly Harry relaxed, sagging back limply onto the couch and looking down dazedly to see Draco licking his lips to catch the last traces of come.

"Beautiful," the blonde boy breathed, looking up at Harry with his eyes almost completely dilated from lust. Only a thin rim of silver showed around the outside and Harry could tell that he didn't really know what he was saying.

"What's beautiful?" He asked, just to say something, running his hands caressingly through Draco's hair. His dick may already be responding to Draco's glazed look, but his muscles were refusing to work again so soon.

"Beautiful? What do you mean beautiful?" Draco's eyes focused, and he frowned at Harry. "What the fuck are you talking about? And actually, I really don't care. I have a hard-on the size of fucking Mount Everest and you're asking me about goddamn beauty?"

Harry chuckled and tugged, pulling Draco up to face him. "I don't suppose that's very comfortable," he agreed, and wrapped one hand around Draco's erection. Draco was pleased to notice that Harry's hand was rough and slid nicely over his skin.

"Um, can we change positions?" Draco asked as his knees threatened to buckle.

Harry's answer was to grab Draco's hips and flip them smoothly over. "That better?"

"Yeah, caveman. Thanks for the warning."

"Don't you get snarky with me; I've got my hand on a very important part of your anatomy." And Harry gave said piece of anatomy a slight squeeze.

"Ungh," replied Draco.

Harry grinned.

Draco opened one eye and glared at him.

"If you're not going to move that hand any more than that, I will leave and finish what you started myself."

Harry's hand started moving again, but he said, "Finish what _I_ started? You're the one who started all the slamming up against walls. I was…"

"Harry. Stick your fingers up my ass." Yet again, Draco hadn't been listening.

"What?!" Harry's hand stopped moving in astonishment.

Draco growled. "Stick. Your. Fingers. In. My. Ass. Not too difficult to work out, oh savior of the wizarding world."

"But, Draco…Ew."

"Harry. Stick your fingers in my ass, or I will fucking rip your balls off."

"Oh. Okay." When put in such forceful terms…

Harry hadn't ever really thought about sex with a guy_-_or sex at all really_-_and as he got over the initial shock of Draco's demand, he realized he was rather intrigued by the idea.

Intrigued was different from actually knowing what to do, however.

"Um, just stick them in there? Just…in?" Draco rolled his eyes, and Harry whacked him. "Shut up. I really don't know what I'm doing and if you'd rather I just stop, that can be arranged." Harry started to withdraw his hand, accidentally creating even more friction.

"No! Really, that's okay," said a slightly breathless and rather panicky Draco.

"Um, okay. But I still don't know what to do." Harry's face, already pink from…exertion, deepened a few shades. Draco watched in fascination as the color seeped down Harry's neck, and had to consciously pull his attention back to the situation at hand.

"Okay. Ummm…" he looked around as if expecting some lubricant to spring out of the couch cushions. Well, they were in a magical castle after all…

But none appeared, so he said, "Uh, I guess we'll use spit. Just stick your fingers in my mouth and I'll lick them."

"Okay," said Harry and presented his fingers for Draco to suck.

Draco stared for a split second at the fingers hovering in front of his lips, before parting them and sucking the digits into his mouth. Harry took a sharp breath in as Draco's soft out-breath brushed the tops of his fingers, a cool feeling that contrasted sharply with the warmth of Draco's mouth. His eyes widened as he suddenly realized that the sensations on his fingers reminded him of something…

He groaned.

Draco looked up at him, wondering what the hell was wrong now. Seeing Harry's expression, he grinned rather evilly, slightly hampered by the fingers in his mouth, and then gave an extra hard suck.

Harry groaned again. This had been a very bad idea, in the best sense of the phrase. He was already getting hard again, despite the mind-liquefying orgasm he had had just a few minutes ago. Ah, to be young and horny.

Draco's tongue was sweeping around one finger, exploring all the crevices and creases of the digit in an way that made Harry hyper-aware of said digit in a way he never had been before. He would never have thought he'd get this hot just from having Draco Malfoy suck on his finger. Not that Malfoy would ever do that normally. Harry shook that thought out of his head, as Draco withdrew his mouth until only the tips of Harry's fingers were still inside. With a last soft lick, Harry's fingers was back in the air and cooling rapidly.

Draco glanced up into Harry's face and was inordinately pleased to see him looking almost as glazed and aroused as when Draco's mouth had been around his dick.

"Okay, now you need to move your hand down to my ass…" said Draco, still immensely pleased with himself.

"Uh, yeah…of course." Harry shook his head slightly and his eyes came back into focus. His hand moved from where it had been hovering in front of Draco's lips and down the body underneath him.

"Just…go slow, okay?" added Draco, not at all interested in the idea of pain.

"Okay." Slowly, Harry's wet fingers traced the stretch of skin between Draco's balls and his hole, drawing out the sensation, as if Harry wasn't really ready to get on with the real deal yet.

Fortunately, Draco was just fine with that idea, considering that that stretch of skin proved to be very sensitive indeed to stimulation. "Ah, fuck, Harry!" His hips bucked involuntarily.

Harry, unfortunately, withdrew his hand immediately. "Was that good or bad?" He inquired anxiously.

Draco, despite the fact that he was panting like he had just run a marathon and incredibly, painfully aroused, managed to give the black-haired boy a glare that would have made Snape proud. "That was _good,_ you little bastard, and if you stop again…" he left the threat unfinished.

Harry nodded and returned his hand to its previous position, then moved it back a but farther and actually traced the edge of Draco's asshole for the first time.

That, too, proved to be very sensitive. Draco groaned. "Harry. Remember my threat earlier?"

Harry had to think a moment. "Um. Yeah."

"That will become a reality if one of your fingers is not in my arse in the next thirty seconds."

Harry eeped. "Okay. But…I'm afraid of hurting you."

"You won't, you dickhead. I _have_ done this before."

"You've had sex before?"

"No, you fucker! I've fingered myself. Haven't you?"

"Well, I knew you _could _do it, but I never really thought about the mechanics of it all." Harry finally, cautiously, pressed a finger into the middle of the tight puckered ring. And gasped. It was the hottest, tightest thing he'd ever felt, and he could actually feel the muscles clenching around his finger as Draco bucked, shoving it deeper inside him. Then he grinned, a random thought occurring. "Only a Malfoy would swear at their partner in the middle of sex."

Draco opened his eyes and glared.

"All right, all right." Since he really didn't seem to be in any pain, Harry carefully pressed another finger in next to the first, and Draco went boneless.

_Must feel pretty damn good, if he's reacting like that…_ Harry thought with some small part of his brain that was still capable of function, as he began to move his fingers in and out.

"Deeper," Draco gasped, clenching and unclenching the muscles in his arse to try and force Harry's fingers in farther. "There's a spot…" Harry complied, shoving his fingers in as far as they would go, and Draco moaned. "Move them around… there's one spot… a little bump…"

Harry's fingers must have brushed it, because Draco stiffened, then moaned so loudly it was almost a scream. "Harry! Fuck, do it again!"

Harry complied, watching in fascination, his own high state of arousal almost forgotten as he observed his worst enemy completely lose control. "Does this special spot have a name?"

"Prostate," Draco managed to gasp out, before he groaned and grabbed his weeping dick in one hand, needing friction. But Harry slapped his hand away and replaced it with his own, synchronizing the movements of his fingers in the blonde's arse and his hand on his cock. "Fuck, Harry, I wanna come so fucking badly, I'm ready to kill something."

Harry sped up his hands, bringing the one on Draco's cock up to play with the sensitive, engorged tip. "Then do it already," he growled, using the thumb of the hand currently buried in Draco's arse to press against the stretch of skin right behind his tight sack and adding a third finger to the two already plunging in and out of the much looser hole.

With a shout, Draco lost control, his back arching upwards and his hands scrabbling for purchase against Harry. Come gushed from his cock and soaked Harry's hand, making everything slippery, but Harry continued to stroke it until it was completely spent. Draco sank, exhausted and sweat-soaked, into the couch, and Harry removed his fingers from his arse with a moan of protest and a sigh of regret.

"Fuck, Harry," Draco mumbled. "That was incredible…"

Harry grinned, still hard as a rock, but able to appreciate the compliment given.

Then Draco's eyes widened in shock as three come-slick fingers were shoved back in his arse. "We're not done yet," Harry purred into Draco's ear as his fingers worked in and out to make the still-clenching hole looser. "After all, I haven't come _nearly _as many times as I'm planning on tonight…"

* * *

**Please review! You do know that every time you don't review, a baby kitten dies...Okay, so maybe I'm resorting to blackmail, but if you're a writer, you know how much getting a review means, even if its only just a few lines. Though long ones tend to make me squeal with delight... :)**

_Hey! They make both of us squeal with delight. But if you just leave a review that says, for example, "wow i loved it," I will hunt you down with a blunt knife, carve out your pancreas, and feed it to my sick cat!_

_I got one of those reviews recently...pissed me off...because when I see the email in my inbox I get all excited, but then it turned out to be less than a full sentence, so BEWARE THE BLUNT KNIFE!_

**La, that may be a bit much with the whole blunt knife thing (beware though, she does have an unholy obsession with sharp things and fire), and we've discussed this before, a short review is better than none at all...**

_I suppose everyone (even _you,_ dearest) is entitled to their own opinion. And it does rack up the number of reviews..._


End file.
